Lisl von Schlaf
(cover) | occupation = Countess (Cover) | affiliation = Milos Columbo | status = Deceased, struck by car | role = Bond girl | portrayed = Cassandra Harris | first_appearance = For Your Eyes Only (film) | last_appearance = For Your Eyes Only (Marvel) }}Countess Lisl von Schlaf was the fictional mistress of Greek smuggler Milos Columbo. Loosely based on Lisl Baum from Ian Fleming's short story "Risico", the character appeared in the 1981 James Bond film For Your Eyes Only, portrayed by Australian actress Cassandra Harris and also appeared in the comic adaptation of the film by Marvel Comics. Biography ''For Your Eyes Only (film) The mistress of smuggler Milos Columbo, Lisl is sent to extract information from James Bond. At a casino in Corfu, Lisl and Columbo intentionally quarrel to attract the spy's attention, climaxing with the girl throwing a glass of wine over him and leaving. Bond, posing as a journalist, avails of the opportunity to meet her and the pair share a ride to Columbo's beach property. The Countess invites Bond to share champagne and oysters with her, during which the couple makes love. With her accent slipping, it is revealed that the "Countess" is not actually Austrian nobility and is a native of Liverpool, England. The following morning, the pair are attacked as they stroll along the beach. Aris Kristatos' enforcer Locque mows Lisl down with a beach buggy, killing her instantly. Later, Bond avenges Lisl and assassinated ally Luigi Ferrara by kicking Locque and his teetering car off the edge of a cliff. Columbo showed little emotion when he learned of her death, although he described her saying, "I would laugh if my heart were not so heavy about my poor Lisl." Alternate continuities For Your Eyes Only (Marvel) ''To be added Personality To be added Behind the scenes At the time of filming Cassandra Harris was married to future Bond actor Pierce Brosnan and the couple lunched with Bond producer Albert R. Broccoli during filming. Trivia *She is based on Lisl Baum, Colombo's mistress in the short story "Risico". Unlike in the film, she does not have sex with Bond (at least not onscreen) and does not get killed. After making a false scene similarly to the film, she invites Bond to her place the next day. Shortly after Bond comes to visit her, three of Colombo's men approach. He runs away, but gets caught by Colombo. In the end of the story, Colombo tells Bond about a custom in uncivilized countries for a man to offer his woman to his friend. He gives Bond a hotel room key, and tells him that Lisl expects him that evening. *She could be considered Columbo's henchwoman since he sent her to spy on Bond. *Lisl is the ninth woman that Bond do not succeed to protect from death. References fr:Lisl von Schlaf Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:For Your Eyes Only characters Category:Bond Girls Schlaf, Countesse Lisl von Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Female Characters Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:British Category:Austrians